


Delicate

by Veeebles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad Boy Dean, Bonding, Bullying, Cute, Dates, Depression Mentioned, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hero Dean, High School AU, M/M, Mentions Suicide, Pining Cas, dorky Cas, minorcharacter death mentioned, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veeebles/pseuds/Veeebles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester. School bad boy and all around class clown. Comes to school on a motorbike, always clad in leather and biker boots. Rumours said he had a gun collection at home and always carried a knife in his boot. Some even said he had a criminal record and had even killed people. Most people in school were scared of him, the others found him unbelievably attractive.<br/>Castiel, the school dorky church-boy with the perfect ironed shirt and sweater just so happened to fall under both categories.</p><p>High school AU<br/>Bad boy Dean and dork Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> My first Destiel fanfic. Please rate and comment letting me know what you think!
> 
> Inspired by Damien Rice's song Delicate

It always started this way; shouts of sly comments and rude remarks as he walked down the hall to his locker. Tripping him up on his way into a classroom resulting in him dropping all his books and notes. The usual crowd of Jocks teasing him for his perfectly ironed shirt and sweater. Or making a remark about his very strict upbringing by a catholic family.

  
He jumped and turned around to find his favourite Jocks looming over him. Azazel, the leader of the group grinned down at him, hand leaning on his locker, crowding him against it so between that and Azazel’s body he was trapped.

“Howdy, Cassie, how are you today?”

  
“Please, just leave me alone.“

  
“Oh tsk tsk tsk, Cassie. We’re good friends you and I, aren’t we?”

  
He remained silent.

  
“Cassie, I asked you a question,”

 

“Please just leave me alone.”

  
“Aw, you going to cry like the faggot you are again, Cassie? I wonder if we can make you wet yourself,” they all chortled at Azazel’s remark, Cas remembered the day they made him cry. It was the third anniversary of his mother’s death, the 2nd of his father’s suicide, and they had been relentless in their teasing all day, until Cas had burst, becoming a sobbing, snotty mess and ran out of the school and all the way home.

  
“Well we’ve got gym next period haven’t we, Cassie? Maybe we’ll throw you naked into the gym hall while cheerleader practice is on?”

  
More laughing. Cas was terrified now, it may have sounded like an empty threat but previous experience had taught him that Azazel was deadly serious.

  
“No, please no.”

  
More laughing, “listen to him begging like such a pussy!”

  
Hands grasped him roughly, pulling forwards, pressing bruises into his skin, “why don’t we get a head start on it now?” Azazel sneered into his face.

  
“Hey!” Cas jumped, not knowing who shouted as Azazel turned to the person, blocking his view, trapping him still against the locker. Was it a teacher? Not that they ever did much to help.

  
“How about you leave him the fuck alone or i'll rearrange your face for you.”

  
Nope, not a teacher.

  
“Why don’t you mind your own business?” Azazel sneered.

  
“How about you do the same, yeah? Or do you get kicks from throwing about naked little boys, you sicko?”

  
“You motherfuc-”

  
The sickening sound of a fist meeting a jaw reached Cas and the next thing he knew, Azazel’s face was slammed into his locker, arm behind his back, held in the vice grip of none other than Dean Winchester.

  
“Finish that sentence and i'll rip this arm right out of its socket, I swear to god.”

  
Azael groaned in pain, “you – ah! You wouldn’t-” he sneered, arching in pain when Dean responded with tugging his arm further.

  
“Want to try that again?” Dean growled.

“No! Alright let me go!”

  
“What’s the magic word?” Dean said, his voice mocking as he spoke into Azael’s ear.

  
“Please! Alright? Please! Let me go!”

  
Dean grinned and turned, shoving Azazel who landed hard on the floor, cradling his arm to his chest. Dean moved to stand over him, biker boots scuffing on the floor. He hitched up his jeans a little and squatted down beside the jock, “You leave him alone, or your football days will be over for good you got it?”

  
Azazel didn’t respond, just scrambled up off the floor and hurried away down the corridor, his cronies trailing behind him.

  
Dean straightened and turned to face Cas who was still frozen in place against the locker.

  
“Hey, you alright, kid?”

  
Dean Winchester. School bad boy and all around class clown. Comes to school on a motorbike, always clad in leather and biker boots. Rumours said he had a gun collection at home and always carried a knife in his boot. Some even said he had a criminal record and had even killed people. Most people in school were scared of him, the others found him unbelievably attractive.

  
Castiel just so happened to fall under both categories.

  
“I’m not a kid,” he blurted out in response.

  
Good one, Castiel, riveting conversationalist.

  
Dean’s eyebrows rose in surprise, straightening from where he had been leaning down to Castiel’s level.

“I’m…my name’s Castiel.”

  
“Well, Cas, would be nice to have some thanks since I did just save your ass.”

  
God he called him Cas. He gave him a nickname.

  
“Thank you.”

  
“Well, you’re welcome, sweetheart,” he winked at Castiel and the black haired boy thought he would die right there.

  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you around, Cas,” and with that he was gone, swaggering down the corridor, leaving Cas standing dumbfounded, fellow students looking at him as they passed, the dramatic scene being the only entertaining thing that was bound to happen that day in school.

 

 

 V

 

 

The next day in school, Cas didn’t see Azazel or any of his crew at all. It was a huge relief as every day since he had come to that school he had been terrorized by the gang.  
He would really need to properly thank Dean for this.

  
But to Cas’ disappointment he hadn’t seen any of the bad boy either, his motorbike wasn’t even in the parking lot.

  
By the time the last bell rang, Cas just wanted to get home. He had spent the entire day instead of avoiding Dean, seeking him out. Every corridor he rounded he hoped he would find Dean down it, lounging against the lockers, swaggering through the crowds of people, even chatting up some girl. But his hopes were all in vain.

  
He checked his phone – as usual; nothing from Gabe. He sighed but put it away, adjusting his backpack and heading down the road to his home.

  
“Hey! Cas! Wait up!”

  
Cas froze, who on earth was that?

  
He turned and nearly fell over when he saw Dean Winchester jogging towards him; grinning, all jeans and a white t shirt, biker boots, necklace bouncing on his chest – looking like a James Dean daydream.

  
“Dean, hello.”

  
“Hey, mind if I walk with you?” he asked when he caught up to him.

  
Cas was very confused, “um, I live out on mulberry avenue-”

  
“Near the cherry trees?”

  
He nodded.

  
“Let's go, then.”

  
Cas walked dumbfounded as Dean set off, hands in his jean pockets, smiling like this was the most natural thing in the world.

  
They walked in silence for a bit, Dean humming some song, Cas just trying to process what was going on.

  
“You weren’t in school today.”

  
Very good, Cas, state the obvious.

  
“Yeah well, I like to play hooky every now and then, was helping my old man and my Uncle Bobby fix up an old Chevy.”

  
Dean in his jeans and shirt, working on a car engine, probably sweating a little in the sun, engine oil staining his skin. Bent over an engine, those arm muscles out for all the world to see, flexing-

  
Cas cleared his throat, shaking himself out of those thoughts.

  
“Did I miss anything fun?”

  
Cas shook his head, “uh no, it was a pretty quiet day, really.”

  
Dean nodded, reaching up to pluck a leaf off the branch of a nearby tree, ripping little bits off and letting them float away in the wind as they walked.

  
“Did Azazel and his lot bug you at all?”

  
Cas shook his head again, “no, I haven’t seen them all day, actually.”

  
“Good, piece of shit he is.”

  
Cas stopped, “Dean, listen,” the taller boy stopped too, looking slightly worried, and curious, “I um, I wanted to properly thank you for yesterday, it was really kind of you.”

  
Dean smiled, “hey no problem, man, was happy to help.”

  
“It’s just, no one’s stood up for me like that before so thanks.”

  
“They’ve been bugging you for a while, huh?”

  
“Ever since I started at the school. Dorky, religious, geek boy – I’m an easy target.”

  
Den frowned a little at that, “well they won’t be bothering you anymore if I have anything to say about it.”

  
They continued on in silence. The day was warm and sunny, most people choosing to walk and enjoy the rarely good weather. On days like this Cas enjoyed the walk home. He would make himself a light dinner then open all the windows in the house, letting the sun and fresh air in, then sit in his back garden and eat there, study there, spend all the time he could outdoors in the sun.

  
“So Cas, you live with your parents?”

  
The smaller boy stiffened at that question, “Ah, no I live with my brother, Gabriel. My parents died when I was young.”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”

  
“It's fine, I was just a baby, I don’t remember them much,” he lied.

  
Dean nodded.

  
“You and your brother close?”

  
Cas resisted grimacing, “yeah, but he’s out with his friends a lot.”

  
“So what do you do in your free time, when you’re home alone?”

  
Why was Dean asking him all these questions? He couldn’t possibly be interested in Castiel’s life.

  
“Ah, well I study a lot, um, I read books…”

  
Very interesting, Castiel you sound like a scream to be around.

  
“What about you?” he asked awkwardly, wanting the attention shifted from him.

  
“Me? Well I like to fiddle with car parts, I go to my uncle Bobby’s a lot, we fix up old cars and trucks together. I hang out with my kid brother, Sammy. Most I like going out on my bike.”

  
God he sounded so interesting. Cas wanted to know more about him and his little brother; were they close? Did Dean take him out all the time to movies and get food? Where did Dean go on his bike? Did he just like the drive or did he go to interesting places?

  
“What about your father?”

  
Oh great, Castiel, that was the absolute worst question you could have asked.

  
Dean kicked a stone and watched it skitter away in front of them, hands shoved deep into his jean pockets.

  
“I don’t see my old man that often, really – he works a lot. Besides me and him don’t really get along too well.”

  
Don’t ask him. He clearly is uncomfortable talking about this why on earth would he open up to you of all people? Keep your mouth shut.

  
“Why not?”

  
Well done.

  
Dean glanced over at him, kicking another stone as they walked, “Well, I’m bisexual, and ah, my dad didn’t take too kindly to that.”

  
Cas was surprised at that; Dean was a hot shot among the girls in the school, though no one had ever seen him in a real relationship. Or with the same girl twice for that matter. But definitely no one had ever seen him with a boy – that kind of news would be spread around the school like wildfire until everyone, even the teachers knew. Still, Dean was into guys as well as girls. He didn’t even dare hope he had a chance. A guy like Dean could have anyone he wanted and that certainly wouldn’t be a dorky church boy like him.

  
There were rumours about his father, however. Dean had come to school many times over the years with a black eye or a few bruises under the collar of his shirt. Cas swore he even saw him limp a few times. Most said he did gang fighting, other said his father beat him. John Winchester had only been seen in the school once, to pick up Dean after he was suspended for a week for fighting. The man was just like his son; leather jacket, jeans, biker boots. He had been quiet and brooding and didn’t look at Dean once. The strangest part had been Dean who was always grinning cockily and cracking a joke here and there, was silent and expressionless, staring at the floor and only spoke to say “yes sir” when his father told him they were leaving.

  
Cas had been sent to the office collecting some documents for his teacher and had been the only one to witness this apart from the head teacher and when Mr Winchester glanced at him on his way out the school with Dean in tow and Cas had been frozen to the spot in fear of this man.

  
Since then, Cas had paid closer attention to the school bad boy. The more he saw, the more he began to like Dean. He noticed he never picked on anyone, unlike the jocks. He helped out people – the girl that dropped her folders, he knelt down and picked them up for her, grinning and winking the entire time. Or when the little geeky kids got picked on by the older kids he stepped in and helped them out. Even when he got into fights it was usually in defence of someone.

  
It wasn’t until one day when Cas was quietly studying in the library for a calculus test and Dean had sat down a few seats away, tucking into an old book with strange symbols on it did Cas realize how deep in he was. He had spent a good half hour, probably more just staring at the guy from over the top of his calculus textbook. Dean’s face relaxed while he read, eyes skimming quickly back and forth – a good reader. Green eyes. His skin was soft too, smooth and clear. And his face, Cas hadn’t appreciated just how pretty Dean was; all hard jawlines and strong nose. He smiled every now and then when reading and when he was concentrating on the dialogue a pink tongue appeared between his teeth and lines appeared on his forehead. He sat back in the chair, comfortable and confident and the book was held upright in a pair of large hands. They looked strong. Cas wondered what it would feel like to have them on his skin, holding him, caressing him…

  
He jumped in his seat when a girl sitting a few seats away on his other side dropped a book on the floor from the large pile she was carrying. Snapped out of his daydream, Cas cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, taking a deep breath and shaking those thoughts from his head. He settled back down and tried to find his place in the book. Unable to resist, his eyes darted up of their own accord, back to Dean and his stomach lurched to find those green, green eyes were looking straight back at him. He froze like a deer in headlights but Dean only smiled at him and returned to his book, kicking his feet up on the chair in front of him.

  
Cas felt his cheeks heat and he resolved to burying himself in his revision until the bell rang for next period. He packed all his books and notes up as fast as he could and was out the door before Dean had even closed his book.

  
That night, lying in his bed trying to find sleep he had found himself plagued with thoughts of the green eyed boy. Those hands, his smirk, those lips. His voice deep and delicious, reverberating through his entire body. He was sweating in his sheets and couldn’t settle, desire pooling in his stomach until he gave up, getting out of bed, throwing his window wide and sitting on the ledge, shivering in the cold air but feeling better, refreshed, cleansed from his sinful thoughts.

  
School from then on was just plain torture. The threat of the jocks teasing him and stealing his lunch money was nothing compared to the terror he felt when he heard the rumble of Dean’s motorbike pull into the school car park, or the scuff of biker boots drawing nearer down the corridor. If he was heading down a hallway and heard that deep voice at the end of it he turned and promptly scarpered in the opposite direction. He had been pretty lucky to avoid any and all contact with Dean Winchester.  
Well, until now.

  
They were nearing his home. It was a small bungalow; faded blue boards and white trimmings. The garden was flowerless, Cas made sure to keep the grass cut and wished he could plant a garden, paint the outsides, de-weed the drive but with school and studying and looking after everything else in the house he never found the time. His mother had planted roses, vegetables, all kinds of flowers and herbs. She had prided herself in their garden – now it was all weeds and death.

  
“This is me,” he mumbled, turning to face Dean as they stopped at the end of his drive.

  
“Nice place,” Dean offered.

  
Cas had to concentrate on not snorting in response to his attempted kindness.

  
“Thanks for, you know, walking with me,” he said, not sure what else to say.

  
Should he invite him in? No, that would be weird and awkward. And Gabe could stumble in any minute – his sobering hours were very unpredictable these days. That was if he ever came home. Cas would not see him for weeks, sometimes a few months at a time.

  
They both stood in awkward silence.

  
“Well, um. I’ll be going now. Goodbye.”

  
He turned and started making his way up to the front door, pulling his keys out the pocket of his backpack.

  
“Um, Cas hey wait.”

  
He turned to see Dean standing there, hands back in his pockets, shifting from foot to foot. Was he nervous?

  
“Do you need the toilet or something?”

  
“What? No – no I ah, I wanted to ask you if you’d want to maybe hang out tomorrow after school?”

  
Castiel blinked at him.

  
“You want to hang out – with me?”

  
“Well, yeah, Cas. You seem like a nice guy, I liked hanging out with you today.”

  
Cas didn’t know how to respond to this.

.  
“Look, just forget I asked, I get it, school bad boy, yeah? Don’t want to get yourself in trouble. I’ll see you around, I guess. Bye”

  
He waved and started walking away, Cas didn’t miss the annoyance in his voice.

  
“Dean, wait.”

  
He turned but said nothing.

  
“I was just confused is all. I’m the school’s dorky church-boy, thought I would be the last person you’d want to be around. But yes I would like to hang out with you tomorrow after school.”

  
Dean chuckled, nodding his head, “Okay, Cas, see ya then.”

  
Then he was gone, walking off down the road as if he owned the very gravel beneath his boots.

  
Cas entered his house, going to the kitchen and taking a long drink of water from the fridge. What on earth was happening to his life?

 

 

V

 

 

“Dean, no this is insane!”

  
“Oh come on, you’ll be completely safe, I promise.”

  
“No! Dean – No.”

  
The smaller boy pulled against those strong hands, eyes darting all around the dark shadows of the trees. Dean had picked Cas up from the school gates having played hooky yet again. He was sitting in an old fashioned black car, grinning away as he pushed open the passenger seat for Cas to get into.

  
Students from all years stopped and stared as they drove past but Castiel paid them no mind, he was just happy to be there, and not be dreaming.

  
They went for some burgers and chips, sitting on the bonnet of Dean’s car to eat them. When Cas had asked about the car Dean had light right up, proudly telling him all about the 1967 Chevrolet Impala which has a 502 Big Block 550 Horsepower Engine. Cas had just nodded as Dean rambled on about its plates and the spoilers and engine, just enjoying how Dean’s eyes brightened as he talked about it. The car was actually his father’s but since he wasn’t working for a few days, Dean was able to borrow it which pleased Cas immensely as the threat of a motorbike journey was eliminated.

  
After that they had just hung about the town, went for ice cream until the sun had set and the dark of night set in which brought them to their current predicament. Dean had dragged Cas to a local public park he said he went to often at midnight saying they should walk through the woods in the pitch black for fun.

  
“We could get attacked and mugged or raped!”

  
“Cas, you’ve got nothing to worry about, I’ll keep you safe,” Dean said, releasing one hand to pull up the bottom of his right jean leg revealing a small knife in a holster tucked into his sock, “I promise.”

  
“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel any safer!”

  
“Okay, okay Cas look at me, calm down and look at me.”

  
Cas sighed, stopping his struggle and glared up at those green eyes, “If you really don’t want to do it then I’ll just take you home, okay? I just thought this would be fun.”  
His voice was sincere and he let go of Cas’s arms, holding his hands up in a surrender, “it’s completely your choice, babe.”

  
Cas looked around and sighed heavily, he should say no. He should turn around and make Dean take him home where he was safe and never did anything wrong. But something about Dean inspired such trust in him. He felt safe with him, even though every instinct was screaming at him to turn around.

  
“Fine. But if we get attacked and you don’t save me, with god as my witness, I will end you.”

  
Dean’s eyes widened at the threat from the smaller one. Who knew church-boy was so sassy?

  
“Okay,” he laughed, let’s go then.”

  
They followed the forest path which would be easy-peasy during the day but tonight with only the moon lighting their way and imaginations running wild in the dark, Cas was stumbling and jumping at every little noise he heard.

  
Dean found the smaller boy incredibly endearing, he was fun to be around. Sure he was shy at first but as the day had gone on he was opening up more and more, smiling more, relaxing and Dean found himself genuinely enjoying being with him.

  
Now he was just darn right cute. He had his sleeves pulled over his hands, clutching them to his chest, wide blue eyes peering all around him as they walked. When he got a fright – usually at nothing at all – he would jump and let out this adorable little squeak and dean had to fight not to coo at.

  
Dean had first noticed this boy one day in school months, maybe even a year or so ago. He was in the library reading up on some old legend his uncle Bobby had told him about when he felt his hairs prick like someone was watching him. And someone was. He lifted his eyes from his book and suddenly he was swimming in blue, blue eyes.  
They boy had turned bright red and ducked back behind his book, peaking Dean’s interest. His hair was thick and a mess, he wore a crisp shirt, buttoned all the way to the top and a blue sweater over. He had notes and textbooks spread all around him and they looked like pretty advanced stuff from what Dean could see.

  
He was pretty and cute, and Dean was surprised he had never noticed him before. After that, Dean had noticed him everywhere; sitting quietly down the front of his history class, walking to and from lessons with his head ducked, keeping himself to himself. Walking home after school, seen once in the supermarket doing some grocery shopping. He was always on his own which interested Dean. He soon learned from school rumour and the gossiping girls that always hung around him that he was in the year below him. No one knew much about him other than his family was very religious and strict and he was smart. Then the other day when he had seen Azazel and his gang of idiots picking on him Dean had saw red and had fought the urge to beat every one of them to a pulp.

  
A rustle in a bush nearby had Cas yelping and jumping, tangling his feet with a tree root that poked out of the ground. He stumbled and then he was falling – then there were strong arms around him and Dean's jacket against his mouth. He breathed in the smell of leather and cologne and a hint of cigarettes. He could feel Dean’s arms around him from how he had caught him – reflexes like a cat. One arm was wrapped around his waist, the other cradled his head to Dean’s chest. They were quiet, slowly pulling away from each other as Cas found his footing again.

  
“Um, thanks, Dean,” he mumbled, cheeks aflame with embarrassment and the effect of being in such close proximity to the taller boy.

  
“No worries,” came the reply. Dean's voice was quiet and hoarse, Cas looked up at him and was surprised to see a pink tint on the taller boy’s cheeks.

  
Dean caught him looking and cleared his throat, shaking out the openings of his jacket and trying to appear nonchalant, “let’s keep going, yeah?”

  
Cas nodded and followed dean along the patch once more, still peering left and right into the darkness but he was warmed by the aftermath of having Dean’s arms around him. His reaction had been strange, clearly embarrassed. Cas saddened a little when he realized he must have been embarrassed to be so close to someone like him – small and dorky as he was he knew he was far from a catch. He may be attracted to Dean but he had no doubt it was completely unrequited.

  
“Here we are.”

  
Dean’s voice pulled him out of his dark thoughts and he looked up to see they had broke through the trees to a play park. The forest area had looped around, leading in a circle back to the entrance. Cas could see Dean’s car parked in the carpark behind the main building.

  
“Come on, race ya to the swings!” Dean called, taking off ahead of him.

  
Cas gaped in surprise and giggled, running after the boy, losing the race of course. By the time he got there Dean was already in full swing, flying to and fro, grinning down at him.

  
“Slow poke!” he called out.

  
Cas smiled, shaking his head at the childish idiot swinging above his head and sat on the other swing, kicking his legs and letting it sway back and forth slowly. He held onto the chains but didn’t want to go any higher, content with watching Dean whoop and laugh as he swung higher and higher.

  
“Hey Cas! Watch this!” and with that Dean was airborne, flying through the air. Cas watched in awe as he soared over his head, falling and landing hard on both feet a few yards in front of the set, his strong biker boots protecting his legs against the fall.

  
Dean let out a whoop and turned around, swaggering back to the blue eyed boy, “that was awesome!”

  
“You could have hurt yourself,” Cas scolded, that small pang of worry for the older boy making him frown up at him.

  
“But I didn’t. Come on, Cas, lighten up a bit. Have some fun!”

  
Cas looked about him, the park was lit with the full moon, Dean’s car was only a small walk away, what was there to worry about? Dean was right; he needed to loosen up a bit.  
He stood from the swing and walked over to the see-saw, sitting down on one of the seats and looked over to Dean expectantly.

  
The latter chuckled and moved to join him, pushing the other seat down so Cas was now lifted a little off the ground, feet dangling just above the grass. Dean took his seat and flashed another one of his grins, then kicked off the ground.

  
They bounded up and down, Cas laughing when Dean teased him for being so light, then Cas teasing Dean when he sat his end on the ground, suspending the smaller boy as high as his end would go, telling him he needed to lay off the cheese burgers.

  
When they had their fun, Dean returned Cas safely to the ground, waiting for him to climb off before doing the same. They laughed and Cas started walking over to the slide when he felt a tug on his arm stop him.

  
He turned around and was surprised and very confused to see Dean lying on the ground, arms tucked up behind his head, smiling up at him like he was lounging on a sofa.

  
“Come join me, Cas.”

  
“Down there?”

  
“Yeah! I’ve got to show you something.”

 

Cas stared at him unamused and disbelieving.

  
Dean rolled his eyes, “would you just get down here, already?”

  
He swatted at Cas’ ankle until the smaller boy sat down, placing his jacket down before lying on top of it next to Dean.

  
“Okay,” he said, looking over to the green eyed boy, “what is it?”

  
“Just look,” Dean relied, nodding up to the sky.

  
Cas followed his gaze and his eyes widened at the sight.

  
Stars, like a galaxy peppered the night sky. More stars than Cas had ever seen in his life.

  
“Wow.”

  
He felt more than saw Dean grin at his reaction, “It’s because there is no street lamps around here – no light pollution, so you can see the stars.”

  
“That’s amazing,” Cas breathed, “How did you find this place out?”

  
Dean was quiet for a moment before speaking, “I came here for the first time when I was about six. Me and my old man had a fight and I ran out the house. Didn’t stop until I found this park. I just lay on the ground and looked up and saw all these stars. I thought it was amazing, so I’ve been coming here ever since.”

  
“Whenever you and your father fight?”

  
Dean just nodded.

  
Cas was quiet, wanting to ask so many questions but he was scared he would make Dean upset or overstep his place in their friendship. He opened his mouth then shut it, shifting a little, wanting to look over to the boy but scared to.

  
“It’s okay, you can ask.”

  
Cas jumped a little at Dean’s voice, turning his head to look at him, but his gaze remained above him.

  
“Ask what? “

  
“About me and my Dad, I don’t mind telling you,” he turned then to look into his eyes, “I trust you, Cas.”

  
Cas fought the smile at that confession, feeling his chest warm in happiness.

  
“What do you and your father fight about?” he asked voice quiet, almost a whisper.

  
Dean looked back at the stars, but his hands came down to rest on his stomach.

  
“Lots of things. Mostly me not meeting his expectations. Not doing well in school – all the fights and trouble I get into. My motorbike if I don’t look after it well enough. Sammy, my brother. If I don’t look out for him. The housework not getting done, dinner not getting made for him coming home. My sexuality. Anything really.”

  
Cas felt sorry for Dean, “that sounds awful.”

  
Dean scoffed and cleared his throat “Ah it's stupid stuff, nothing to worry about.”

  
Cas was quiet again, the question he wanted to ask on the tip of his tongue.

  
“Dean. Your father, does he, I mean, I don’t want to pry, you don’t need to answer if you don’t want to, it’s just, Dean – does your father ever…hit you?”

  
That silence seemed to stretch on forever. Cas was panicking with every second that ticked by, terrified that he had angered Dean. God why hadn’t he just kept his mouth shut? Why did he have to go and ruin the only friendship he had?

  
“Yes.”

  
Silence.

  
“I’m so sorry Dea-”

  
“- I don’t need your pity, Cas.”

  
Cas shut his mouth. He returned his gaze up to the stars, unsure of what to say next. This must be hard for Dean, he knew. Cas had seen plenty of the injuries Mr Winchester had inflicted on him. Cas wondered if he was the first person he had told this to.

  
“My father died a few years ago and I never knew my mother.”

  
Dean didn’t say anything, didn’t even move in response, so Cas kept going.

  
“My parents had always been religious; brought up that way in very strict families and they continued it into their own. My mother died in a car accident when I was nine – a drunk driver. After, my Father fell into a pit of despair, he didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, just locked himself in their bedroom and wept. My older brother, Gabriel would go out to parties pretty much every night, stumbling home at early hours of the morning, sleep off his hangover all day then go out and repeat. So I looked after our Dad – I cleaned the house, tried to make him eat, or even wash. Prayer was the only thing I knew so it’s what I turned to. I prayed for an end to my father’s suffering. One year after her death I came home to find my father had hung himself.”

  
Cas felt Dean shift to look at him but he kept his gaze on the stars above him, feeling tears sting the back of his eyes.

  
“Now it’s just me and Gabriel. But he hasn’t changed – if anything he’s got worse. I turned to religion and he turned away from it. I barely see him anymore. I’m just on my own now.”

  
His voice broke and faltered and the tears fell, he raised cold hands to wipe them away and realized he was shivering.

  
Then Dean was there; pulling him into his arms, against his chest, shushing him and speaking low words of comfort. Cas buried his face into his plaid shirt that smelled of him and felt himself calm. Lips pressed against his hair and a warm hand rubbed up and down his back gently.

  
Cas allowed himself to enjoy this moment, to enjoy feeling so safe and warm. To feel wanted and loved, like he wasn’t on his own so much, that someone was there for him, telling him it would be okay.

  
He had no idea how long they stayed like that and he didn’t care.

  
“You know, I think that’s the most I have ever heard you say.”

  
Dean’s voice was hoarse and raw with emotion but his arms remained strong and sure around him. Cas breathed out a laugh against Dean’s chest and shifted, sniffing.

  
He made to move back to his place beside Dean but the older boy was having none of it. Those arms stayed around him, Cas’ head on Dean’s shoulder, Dean holding him against his side.

  
“My mom, used to put me to bed every single night,” Dean said quietly, “and each night she would tell me that the Angels were watching over me. I never believed in god, but I believed that. And I believe she’s out there somewhere, an angel watching over me now. She used to say that each star was an angel, and that if I was ever sad or feeling alone I just had to look up into the sky and realize I was surrounded by them watching over me, keeping me safe.”

  
“That’s really beautiful, Dean.”

  
He smiled and turned, looking down at Cas, nestled perfectly against his side. He looked at those lovely blue eyes, still shining with tears. His pretty little face, looking up at him so trustingly and full of admiration.

  
His gaze strayed down to his lips; pink and plump, parted as he breathed slowly.

  
Dean found himself leaning in closer, closer.

  
Cas’ heart stopped as Dean’s lips brushed his, a kiss so gentle, so soft. He closed his eyes in bliss, hardly believing this was really happening.  
Then Dean was pulling away, looking at him with hooded eyes, and breathing deep, arms tightening around him.

  
Cas didn’t know what to say, what to do, he was frozen in this moment of warm protection and happiness. The kiss had been all he had ever wanted and not enough.  
“We should go,” Dean whispered, his arms loosening around Cas.

  
All the smaller boy could do was nod, standing up and following Dean back to the car. His legs wobbled and his face and chest was warm, he clutched his hands to his chest, pulling the sleeves of his jacket over his hands. Dean held the passenger door open for him again and Cas climbed in, scared to look at him.

  
He waited as Dean shut the door behind him, walked around the car to the driver’s side, heart thundering in his ears as the driver door was opened and he climbed in.  
The sound of the radio playing slow, country songs played all the way to Cas’ house, the two boys were silent as they drove through the night.

  
Dean pulled up outside the house, both of them looking into the dark windows.

  
Gabriel would be out drinking with his friends, Cas would be alone as always.

  
He wondered if he should just get out, should he say something to Dean? Just getting out would be rude would it? Or maybe he wanted him out the car as soon as possible. He probably regretted the kiss as soon as it happened. Owing it to both of them being in vulnerable states, craving some contact while feeling so lonely.

  
“Cas.”

  
Cas snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Dean looking at him worried, his arm stretched over the back of Cas’ seat, the other resting atop the steering wheel. God he looked good like that; all strong arms wrapped in leather, collarbones peeking out the top of his black t shirt, necklace handing down his chest, dangling to and fro, taunting Cas.

  
“Sorry, I’m going,” Cas stuttered out, turning to open his door, “I’ll see you arou-”

  
A tug on his jacket sleeve had him halting his actions, turning around to face Dean questioningly.

  
He was close, leaning over him. Green eyes dark in the car. Cas’ heart was thumping, god, being around this boy was going to give him some long term cardiac problems, he was sure of it.

  
Dean leaned in, closer, so close, those lips almost back where Cas wanted them so badly to be, then he stopped, holding his position there.  
Cas realized he was waiting, waiting for him to make the move, letting it be his decision, his choice.

  
Without even really thinking about it, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s for the second time that night.

  
He let out a small sigh and a warm hand came up to the side of Cas’ head, cradling him and he kissed him back. It was a slow, gentle kiss, unsure but oh so wonderful. Cas’ head was reeling, butterflies in his stomach, heat everywhere, he was a mess.

  
When Dean pulled away, Cas just stared at him, watching him panting slightly, eyes dark.

  
“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Den breathed.

  
“It’s okay,” Cas said, his voice a mere whisper, “I liked it.”

  
Cas was fascinated with the way Dean’s cheeks tinged pink again and he smiled shyly at him, “I’m glad.”

  
Oh god, Cas couldn’t handle this, Dean Winchester had just kissed him, really kissed him, told him he couldn’t resist doing it, and now was blushing because Cas had told him he had wanted it.

  
This boy was going to be the death of him.

  
“Can I see you tomorrow?”

  
Tomorrow. What was tomorrow? Saturday tomorrow was Saturday. Cas was never doing anything and Dean wanted to see him tomorrow. He was going to spend tomorrow with Dean Winchester. Would he kiss him again?

  
“Cas?”

  
He really needed to stop spacing out around Dean.

  
“Yeah, yes, sorry, yes, tomorrow I am free, you can see me tomorrow. Saturday.”

  
Dean laughed softly at the flustered boy, “Okay, I want to take you on a date if you’d like.”

  
Cas gaped at him then nodded and fumbled with the car door handle, needing to get out that car with Dean’s smell and his heat and just Dean in it.

  
He breathed in cold, sobering air and found his head clearing and some sense returning to him. He shut the door behind him and put all his concentration on walking in a straight line to his front door.

  
Key in door, door open, Cas felt this was quite an achievement considering the state he was in. He stepped over his threshold and turned to wave goodbye to Dean who was sitting in his car with that shit-eating grin on his face.

  
Dean winked at him then fired up the car, engine roaring as he sped away down the road and into the night.

  
Cas shut the door behind him, locking it and leaning against the wood.

  
How on earth was he going to survive tomorrow?

 

 

 V

 

 

 

Cas spent an embarrassingly long time trying to decide what to wear until eventually settling on a cornflower blue shirt, lemon sweater and dark jeans. His hair was brushed into some sort of submission and he had stolen a little of Gabe’s cologne.

  
When he heard the knock at the door Cas was pondering on calling 911 for a premature heart attack. He opened the door and eyes widened at the sight that greeted him.

  
Dean stood on the threshold donned in a white shirt, fitted black jeans and to Cas’s surprise a pair of tan Chelsea boots. His hair was gelled and he had shaved the light stubble he usually sported across his jaw. Holy mother of god he looked good.

  
Dean smiled at the sight of him, looking him up and down, smiling fondly, “you look beautiful,” he said.

  
Cas fought the blush and shrugged into a navy blazer, closing and locking the door behind himself and following Dean to the car.

  
Dean took him to a fancy Italian restaurant in the town. He ate the biggest bowl of pasta he had ever seen and Dean tucked into a stone oven baked pizza. By the time the cheque came, Cas was contemplating lying on his side under the table for a bit to try and digest some of the food baby he was having.

  
Dean paid for everything to Cas’ surprise, making the blue eyed boy once more question if this was a dream, what did he ever do to deserve this?

  
They walked along to the pier together and just talked. They talked so easily now that Cas had grown comfortable with Dean.

  
And when Dean wrapped an arm around Cas, walking back to the car with him tucked against him so safe and secure, Cas felt so unbelievably happy.  
Dean pulled into the driveway of Cas’ house, putting it into park and killing the engine.

  
They smiled at each other, apprehensive and slightly awkward at the moment of the night.

  
Dean leaned over and kissed Cas softly, deepening the kiss to lick his lips with his tongue, coaxing Cas to open his mouth to him, tasting him.

  
Cas pulled away, head reeling and shivered at Dean’s dark, hungry gaze on him.

  
“Do you em, want to maybe come in for a bit?”

  
Dean smiled in surprise, “sure, yeah.”

  
Cas felt Dean’s eyes on him the entire walk from the car to the door. He fumbled with the keys and after a few tries managed to open the door.

  
Dean followed him in and Cas shut the door behind him, locking it and taking off his blazer, hanging it up on a hook by the door.

  
“Want me to take your jacket?” he asked.

  
Dean grinned, shrugging out of his leather and handing it over. Cas was surprised at how heavy the thing was as he hung it up next to his.

  
“Can I get you a drink?”

  
“I’d love a beer, if you’ve got one.”

  
Sometimes living with Gabe was a good thing as there was always some form of alcoholic beverage floating about.

  
Cas pulled a beer from the fridge and handed it to Dean who twisted it open and look a long drink.

  
“Thanks, Cas, you not having one?” he asked, looking pointedly at Cas’ empty hands.

  
Castiel wrinkled his nose, “I don’t really like beer, I got this for myself,” he said, pulling out the bottle of cheap red wine from a cupboard.

  
“Not bad, Cas, you’re a classy one,” he laughed.

  
“Very funny,” he glared back at Dean who was now looking at a few framed photographs on the wall.

  
Cas poured himself a generous glass and joined Dean, standing beside him as he looked at a picture of a young, beautiful woman with raven black hair, holding a baby with big blue eyes.

  
“That you and your mum?” Dean asked softlyn Cas nodding in reply.

  
“She’s beautiful,” he said, making Cas smile fondly up at him.

  
Dean took another long swig of beer and moved to the next picture, “and that’s you and Gabriel?”

  
Cas smiled fondly at the photo; it was Gabrel’s first day at primary school, standing proud in his neat uniform, grinning a toothy grin at the camera, holding a baby Castiel in his arms who was crying.

  
“Ha, yeah that’s him, and me whining that he’s getting all the attention.”

 

Dean laughed loudly at that, “ah you’re a cute baby, even with the snot all over your face.”

  
Cas shoved Dean lightly, laughing as he feigned hurt.

  
Dean’s smile faded to a small, almost sad look as he studied Cas, sipping away at his wine.

  
“Aren’t you lonely in this house yourself?”

  
Cas’s smile fell and he looked away, “a little, but I got used to it eventually. I don’t’ mind it so much now.”

  
Dean looked like he wanted to say something else but stopped himself. Instead, he stepped closer to Cas, looming over him with a smile on his lips. He raised a hand and wiped away a drop of wine from Cas’ lips, bringing it to his own mouth, sucking it off is finger, eyes never leaving Cas’ the entire time.

  
Cas felt the heat rising in his body, mixed with the wine he was reaching that happy buzz where everything was wonderful and heightened.

  
He stepped out of Dean’s presence and moved over to the kitchen table, setting his now empty wine glass down. He was about to turn around when he felt Dean step up close behind him. He froze, heart thundering as a finger trailed from the nape of his neck, down, agonizingly slowly down his back to his tailbone, then trailing around where a hand cupped his hip.

  
He felt the heat of Dean’s chest press against his back and warm breath fan over the curve of his neck. Cas’s eyes fluttered closed as heat pooled low in his stomach at their proximity. He felt Dean bend his head down and lips brushed so softly against the sensitive skin of his neck. He breathed him in and groaned softly, a noise that shot electricity through every nerve in Cas’ body.

  
“God, you smell good,” came that deep, husky voice.

  
Hands gripped his waist and pulled his body against the solid heat behind him. He could feel Dean pressed against his bottom, grinding himself half hard against Cas, making the smaller boy whimper, head falling back against Dean’s shoulder in submission.

  
Dean bit down softly on the exposed skin, earning a breathy moan from the blue eyed boy in his arms, he sucked softly enjoying all the little noises the boy was making, adding to his arousal.

  
He smelled amazing, fresh and clean and something else that was just Cas. His lips trailed over the skin, eagerly paying attention to every spot that made the boy jump or sigh or moan. His favourite was the bit just where his pulse was where he bit down and sucked hard, forming a purple bruise that pleased him greatly and revelling in the low moan Cas made in response, and how his hand came up to the back of Dean's head, holding him there and tugging lightly on his short hair.

  
Cas made a noise of complaint when Dean finally pulled away, the younger boy turning in his arms to look up at his tormentor.

  
Dean’s breath caught at the sight of him; his shirt unbuttoned slightly and askew, deep red and purple bruises peeking out from his collar here and there. His cheeks were red and flushed, his lips parted as he breathed heavy, but it was his eyes. The usual crystal blue was almost gone, his pupils dilated and he looked at Dean with such hunger he shivered under the scrutiny. God he looked incredible.

  
“Cas-”

  
Lips captured his and Dean’s mind went blank. His arms came around Cas, pulling him flush against his body, moaning at the contact, kissing him like he was dying of thirst and Cas was a long drink of water. Hands were in his hair, tugging and nails scraping his scalp sending shivers up and down his spine.

  
God, he thought, all the girls and occasional guys he had slept with and he had never felt this way before, Cas was so good and all they were doing was kissing. Dean’s chest felt like he was ready to burst and he just couldn’t get enough of this boy. How he felt in his arms, how his lips were so soft, how he tasted, the sounds he made, everything about him was intoxicating.

  
Cas pulled away, arms still locked around the taller boys neck. Dean looked wrecked; lips swollen, hair a mess, cheeks flushed, eyes dark with want as he stared intensely down at Cas, chest heaving.

  
“Bedroom,” he panted out, demanding, not asking, “now.”

  
Cas nodded and turned, pulling Dean along with him by the hand. They practically ran down the hallway and as soon as Cas’ door was opened they were inside, door shut and he was pressed up against it, those delicious lips once more devouring him.

  
“God you feel amazing,” Dean moaned against his lips, hands roaming over every inch of Cas he could find. He pulled up his sweater and slipped a hand beneath the fabric of his shirt, feeling the warm skin of his stomach, muscles jumping under his administrations.

  
“Dean,” came a breathy moan out of the blue eyed boy, gasping when a finger brushed over a nipple and Dean’s lips were on his neck again, driving him mad with his kisses and biting, “Dean, please.”

  
“What do you want, baby?” Dean rasped, licking the shell of his ear, biting down on the lobe and grinning when Cas whimpered, “tell me,” he whispered in his ear.

  
“Want you – ah!” he was cut off by dean grabbing his ass in both hands, pulling against him, grinding his hardness against Cas’.

  
“Want me to what, Angel?”

  
Cas moaned, head spinning, feeling too much and not enough all at once, “Dean, please – want you – in me – please!”

  
As soon as those words were panted out the smaller boy was lifted up, legs wrapping around Dean’s waist as he was carried to the bed.

  
Dean laid him down gently which surprised Cas considering the state Dean was in; more animal than human. Dean smiled down at him, pecking his lips then slowly lifted the hem of his sweater, asking permission to remove it. Cas helped him, pulling the stupid thing off quickly making Dean chuckle. The green eyed boy knelt in front of him on the mattress, fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, removing it and discarding it on the floor. Cas’s fingers moved to Dean’s shirt with the intention of doing the same thing but a warm, large hand engulfed his, pulling them away and placing them on the Cas’ lap.

  
“Not yet, baby,” Dean whispered, leaning over Cas until the smaller boy was lying down on the mattress beneath him, green eyes roved over the skin now revealed to him, mouth-watering at pink nipples and smooth, toned skin, “I want to look at you.”

  
Cas shivered at the hunger in those eyes and the rasp in his voice, lying back and allowing himself to enjoy Dean watching him so intently.

  
He closed his eyes and sighed when fingertips lightly brushed his skin, trailing from his neck, across prominent collarbones, down his chest, circling first one nipple then another making him whimper. They continued down, tracing circular patterns cross his stomach, hitting sensitive spots here and there making him jump and squirm.

  
“You’re so beautiful, Cas,” came Dean’s voice, making Cas smile.

  
Fingers trailed across the top of his jeans and Cas couldn’t take it anymore.

  
“Dean,” he whined, eyes opening to look pleadingly up at the boy grinning above him, “Stop teasing, please!”

  
Dean chuckled and sat up, removing his shirt and standing up at the foot of the bed, “Sorry, Angel,” he said as he undid his belt and button pulling both trousers and boxers down, enjoying Cas’s eyes widening and the way he licked his lips as he now stood naked before him, “I just couldn’t help myself.”

  
He crawled up Cas’s body where he was grabbed and kissed roughly by the smaller boy, he smiled but kissed him back, hands moving to his trousers, removing them with some difficulty since Cas didn’t seem able to let him go but eventually succeeded.

  
He pulled away from a whimpering Cas and sat back, taking him all in. And god what a sight he was.

  
He looked wrecked, lying there naked as the day he was born, cock hard and red, curling up to his stomach. His face and chest were flushed red, those purple marks left by Dean standing out against the white sheets on his skin. He was breathing hard and his hair was a mess.

  
He was in bed with Cas - the innocent religious boy from his school was lying naked and ravished before him.

  
Dean felt himself twitch at the sight and couldn’t help but wrap a hand around himself, squeezing slightly to relieve some of the ache.

  
Cas’ eyes darkened as he watched him and the boy sat up, crawling over to Dean, straddling him and grinding against him.

  
Dean was pleasantly surprised Cas’ sudden demanding dominance and moaned in response to his administrations. His arms came around the boy who was on another planet it seemed. His eyes closed, mouth parted he ground down again, more and more moaning louder and louder as their members rubbed together giving pleasure to both.

  
“Ugh, Dean – ah! Feels good-” he managed to gasp out and Dean was in heaven.

  
He surged forward, pressing Cas back into the mattress and kissed him once to reassure the surprised boy.

  
“You ain't seen nothing yet,” Dean grinned, and with that moved down Cas’ body.

  
He gripped his cock in one hand, enjoying the feeling of the hot, so soft skin. Cas’ hips bucked up at the contact. Dean experimentally kissed the head of Cas’ cock gently and smiled when Cas gasped, stomach muscles tightening and relaxing breathing coming harsh, eyes shut, head thrown back against the pillows. He took that as a sign Cas was enjoying his attention and engulfed his head in his mouth, sucking and tonguing his head, tasting sweet and salty pre come and closing his eyes at the sounds Cas was making. He moved up and down, sucking and releasing, edging Cas into the feeling. When Cas’ hand came down to the back of his head and tugged on his hair slightly he moved down and took all of Cas into his mouth he could.

  
The smaller boy was twitching and writhing, moaning and saying Dean’s name over and over again. His hands pulled and pushed at him, not knowing what he wanted but enjoying every second.

  
Dean sucked harder and faster, grinding down into the mattress to relieve himself slightly at Cas’ noises and his smell and taste were all driving him mad.

  
“Dean – I – something’s – I can’t”-

  
He moved faster, tonguing the underside of his cock, pulling off and jerking him slightly, looking up at his boy who was the picture of bliss, “come for me, Angel.”

  
“Yes, Dean – I’m going to – I – Ah! Dean!”

  
He came down Dean’s throat who swallowed dutifully, loving the way Cas sounded when he moaned his name in bliss.

  
Cas flopped back against the mattress, feeling like his limbs were made of jelly. That had felt amazing, better than anything he had ever felt.

  
Dean wiped his mouth and crawled back up to kiss Cas’s lips, enjoying the sight of his boy so wrecked far too much.

  
“D-Dean-that was-”

  
“Shh, baby,” Dean cooed, holding Cas to him and kissing his forehead softly.

  
“Dean – I want more,” Cas whimpered, rolling so he was on top of Dean who automatically gripped his hips, smiling up at him in surprise.

  
“But…i…” Cas blushed and looked away.

  
“Cas?” Dead cupped Cas’ cheek and turned his head to look back at him, “what is it?”

  
“I haven’t…I mean I’ve never.”

  
“You mean this is your first time?” Cas turned even redder if possible and looked away again but nodded.

  
Dean couldn’t help but grin, leaning up to kiss Cas’ cheek.

  
“Look at me, Cas.”

  
After a moment he complied, blue, worried eyes gazing down at him, “It’s okay baby, we’ll take it slow, we won’t do anything you don’t’ want to do, okay?”

  
Cas nodded and smiled shyly at him, leaning down to kiss him softly.

  
“Come on, Angel,” Dean pulled Cas down to lie with him, smiling when the boy snuggled up beside him, head on his chest, kissing his skin softly.

  
“Thank you, Dean.”

  
Dean just kissed his hair and pulled the covers over the two of them, burying his nose against his skin and closing his eyes happily, enjoying how perfect the boy felt in his arms.

  
After a stretch of comfortable silence, when Cas’ breathing had slowed and they were both near sleep, he spoke.

  
“Cas?”

  
A small mumble confirmed the boy was not yet asleep.

  
“Cas can I ask you something?”

  
A small nod and shuffle closer to his body was the answer.

  
Dean’s heart was beating, his palms were sweating, he had never been this nervous in all his life.

  
“Cas you – will – would you like to be my boyfriend?”

  
Silence.

  
Oh god why did he open his mouth?

  
Cas turned in his arms and Dean felt like his heart was trying to jump out his chest.

  
Cas giggled – oh great he’s laughing at me.

  
Then lips, soft and warm and lovely, kissing him.

  
“Of course I would.”

  
Chest about to burst. He didn’t know he could feel this happy.

  
He kissed Cas, grinning as the boy giggled and squirmed in his arms but kissed him back, hands on both his cheeks, blue eyes sparkling up at him.

 

 

V

 

 

“What’s this, Cassie? A love bite? Or did you get mauled by a dog?”

  
Cas groaned in pain as he was thrown against the lockers, glaring up into Azazel’s stupid smug face.

  
Azazel held him in place with one hand, the other ripping his collar to the side, popping some buttons and ruining the fabric, revealing some of the dean’s-mouth-shaped bruises peppering his neck.

  
“God you’re disgusting, faggot, I thought God didn’t like little fuck ups like you?”

  
Cas remained silent, not wanting to give this idiot the satisfaction of a reaction.

  
“How about we give you some bruises to match those ones?” Azazel sneered, hand curling into a fist.

  
“’Scuse me, there a problem here?”

  
Azazel jumped and his head whipped round meeting the eyes of a smiling Dean.

  
“This ain't got nothing to do with you, Winchester, why don’t you fuck off?”

  
Dean shrugged exaggeratedly and stepped around Azazel to stand beside Cas, still held against the lockers, “Actually it has a lot to do with me since those pieces of work were done by yours truly, while I was making sweet love to my Angel here,” he said, that signature grin on his face, a hands around Cas’ waist, pulling his body against his, Azazel releasing him instantly.

  
Everyone in the entire corridor was completely silent.

  
“ _You_ – and _him_?”

  
“You got a problem with that?” Dean asked, eyes dark, voice just above a growl as he turned from Cas to Azazel.

  
Azazel gaped at them, at a loss of words.

  
“Good, now if you excuse us…” Dean said, sliding a hand into the back pocket of Cas’ jeans, turning them around to walk down the corridor, “me and my boyfriend have got some hot, nasty, gay sex to have, adios assbutts!”

  
Castiel couldn’t help but grin, burying his face into Dean’s side who kissed his hair and laughed, leading him out the school, flipping Azazel and his gang off over his shoulder.

 


End file.
